


Fosfénos

by wewontsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, M/M, The X Factor Era, warning from brief mention of self harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewontsurrender/pseuds/wewontsurrender
Summary: Forfénos: s. las estrellas y colores que ves cuando frotas tus ojos."Te extraño Lou," dice Harry."Estoy justo aquí" contesta Louis.Esta historia es clasificación MADURA, toca temas como desórdenes alimenticios, y pensamientos suicidas. El fic no está hecho con el fin de romantizar cualquiera de estos problemas.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fosfénos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [phosphenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325899) by [lumineres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/pseuds/lumineres). 



_Fosfénos._

_*_

**_"¿Lou?" La palabra sale de la boca de Harry antes de que pueda detenerla._ **

**_"¿Mmm?" Louis murmura. Su boca está en algún lugar cerca de la oreja de Harry, y Harry puede sentir las ráfagas suaves de aire en su espalda._ **

**_"¿Cómo, um, te diste cuenta?"_ **

**_"¿Cuenta de qué?" pregunta, su voz suena ligeramente más alerta. Él sabe que por el tono y la vacilación en la voz de Harry que algo pasa y ahora es momento de que el Louis serio y despierto esté a su lado._ **

**_"Que eres... que no eres heterosexual", dice Harry. Louis nunca tuvo realmente que darle una etiqueta, simplemente se despertó una mañana con "Buenos días chicos, me he decidido a decirles que me gustan tanto los chicos como a las chicas." Y eso fue todo. Más tarde, hablando de eso, Liam había dicho 'bi', pero Harry no es, como, ignorante. Él sabe que no es negro, blanco y gris. Él sabe que hay todas estas otras clases de gente sobre las que él nunca podrá aprender, y Louis podría ser cualquiera de ellos. Así que sólo porque él dijo que le gustan los chicos y chicas, no significa que sea bi._ **

**_Louis inhala en un corto suspiro, como si la pregunta lo hubiera tomado desprevenido, que realmente lo hizo. No hubo ni un poco de advertencia, sólo había sido una pregunta a las 11pm de una noche del miércoles, cuando deberían estar durmiendo. Irían a ensayar para el show en vivo de mañana muy temprano._ **

**_"Bueno, quiero decir, creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a los chicos en la pornografía, si no encontraba al chico atractivo, no lo vería. Pero supongo que darme cuenta fue como recibir un puñetazo. Me quebré un día en el piso de mi baño, y fingí que estaba enfermo para no ir a la escuela al día siguiente. No había realmente nada que averiguar, ¿sabes? Tan sólo pasó."_ **

**_"Tan sólo pasó," la voz de Harry hace eco._ **

**_"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Louis le pregunta a continuación, acomodándose detrás de Harry y tirando de él un poco más cerca. Harry intenta no suspirar y menear su cuerpo, trata de no querer ser sumergido en Louis, trata de no dejar que el olor a shampoo Head & Shoulders de la cabeza de Louis impregne todos sus pensamientos. Lo intenta._ **

**_La pregunta se registra entonces, y hay una pausa. Una pausa en la que Harry quiere gritar. Quiere tener su propio colapso mental allí. Quiere gritar: "Porque creo que estoy enamorándome hasta la sangre de ti."_ **

**_En su lugar, sólo murmura: "Sólo me preguntaba. Lo siento si fui muy entrometido."_ **

**_"Haz, siempre puedes hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir que sé que soy bastante duro y, ya sabes, como, raro, pero puedo ser más tranquilo si lo necesitas. Siempre estaré aquí."_ **

**_"Siempre." La voz de Harry se hace eco de nuevo, y no se acuerda de cuando sus párpados se cierran._ **

**_"Sí, siempre." Louis debe haberlo tomado como una pregunta, o tal vez sólo estaba repitiendolo. No importa de todos modos, Harry está dormido._ **

"¿Lou?" La palabra sale de la boca de Harry antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor.

"Sí, ¿Harry?" Louis responde. Suena cansado, son casi las tres de la mañana, después de tocar en un gran estadio. Su columna vertebral está en contra de la de Harry, y Harry está frío. Echa de menos los días en que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Louis envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"¿Cuenta de qué?" Su voz tiene el mismo tono somnoliento, y sus palabras se vuelven borrosas juntas.

Harry toma un respiro, "Que estabas enamorado de mí." No le gusta la redacción de la frase. No le gusta lo pequeña que su voz se ha hecho y cómo suena vanidoso. No le gusta el tiempo pasado 'estabas'. Incluso si no lo decía en serio, puede sentir el cambio sutil en Louis, en el aire a su alrededor. Louis intenta escoger las palabras correctas, pero tal vez no cree que sea suficiente como para hacer un comentario.

"No lo sé, la verdad." Louis dice, y Harry trata desesperadamente de no dejar que su corazón se hunda. Trata desesperadamente de mantener las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. Trata de controlar el impulso de darse la vuelta y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura cada vez más pequeña de Louis. Lo intenta.

"¿No? ¿En absoluto?" Harry le pide, orgulloso de que su voz no se agriete.

"Creo que fue –sólo de repente." Louis suena como si tuviera mucho sueño, como si esta conversación no valiera la pena para seguir despierto. Harry podía escribir novelas sobre el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Louis. Podría decirle a alguien exactamente cuántas veces Louis había parpadeado en el lapso de tiempo que Harry lo había mirado mientras _"Estoy enamorado de ti Estoy enamorado de ti Estoy enamorado de ti"_ era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Harry sabe que la pregunta es una curiosidad, no preocupación. Harry quiere explotar después de eso, voltearse boca abajo y gritar. Quiere gritar, porque cree haber caído ensangrentado.

En su lugar, murmura, tan silenciosamente como sea posible para que su voz no se rompa, "Sólo me preguntaba. Siento haberte mantenido despierto."

En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de Louis se ha igualado y está resoplando en su almohada. Harry siente cada una de sus vértebras clavándose en su carne y se pregunta qué pasó con _'siempre puedes hablar conmigo.'_

**_Los chicos se han acostumbrado a despertar a Harry acurrucado con Louis, pero Harry no cree que pueda llegar a acostumbrarse alguna vez. No recuerda haber levantado la cabeza de inmediato, porque Louis tiene un mínimo de dos dedos imposiblemente enredados en su cabello. Él nunca se acostumbrará a abrir los ojos y tener la barbilla de Louis ahí. O cómo en algún momento de la noche, la mano de Louis que no está en su cabello, hace un extenso camino por la espalda de Harry y cómo la punta de su dedo meñique se desliza por debajo de la banda de la cintilla de los boxers de Harry._ **

Harry se había acostumbrado a despertar enredado en Louis, pero no creía que alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse a despertarse con frío y estando la ducha ya encendida. Todavía no levanta la cabeza y ya espera los dedos de Louis envueltos en su pelo. Nunca se acostumbrará que a lo primero que ve es la ventana y las cortinas, y no la frente o la línea del cabello de Louis. Nunca se acostumbrará a no sentir las llemas de los dedos de Louis por su espalda o agarrando su trasero. Harry siempre luchará contra las lágrimas cuando le pide a Louis que venga a la ducha con él, y Louis le dice que no vale la pena y que va a estar muy pronto dentro de todos modos, y finalmente entra con él veinte minutos más tarde.

**_Los desayunos en la casa de The X Factor son siempre una locura, y Louis definitivamente es una persona de 'mañana'. Harry no es una persona de 'mañana', por no decir menos. Él ama su sueño, y él y Zayn a menudo argumentan quien es el mejor en eso. Pero Zayn no se levanta para el desayuno (no es de extrañar porque es tan jodidamente flaco, Harry piensa y mira con desaprobación sus muslos, y jura que algún día invertirá más tiempo en eso) por lo que es Harry quien se queda aún con sueño. Y a Louis le gusta darle de comer en la boca, porque todavía no sabe muy bien cómo funcionan sus manos. Es silencioso en su pequeño rincón de la mesa, Louis toma una cucharada de fresas para depositarla en la boca a la espera de Harry. Harry descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis, deja que sus párpados se cierren, y cada vez que mastica y traga desesperadamente, quiere decir 'Te amo' como si eso no fuera algo grande._ **

**_No se siente como si tuviera que ser una gran cosa. Se siente como si hubieran sido amigos (o más, por favor más) durante años, no, semanas. Se siente como si murmurar un "dios, te amo" debe ser algo casual, algo que podría llevar a Louis a acariciar el pelo de Harry y llamarlo rizado dándole de comer otra fresa._ **

**_"Hey, chicos –" alguien dice en su dirección, suena como Matt, Harry sabe que todo lo que puede oír es el crujido de las semillas de fresa entre sus dientes y los latidos del corazón de Louis bajo la piel de su hombro y los huesos que crujen con sus movimientos ligeros._ **

**_"Sh –el bebé está durmiendo." Louis le interrumpe. Harry siente que su cara se pone caliente y se sienta._ **

**_"No soy un bebé," Murmura en torno a los últimos trozos de la fresa._ **

**_"Eres mi bebé," contesta Louis en voz baja, tímidamente, encogiéndose, mirando hacia él por debajo de sus pestañas. Harry escucha que alguien hace un sonido de náuseas antes de que sus oídos se pongan en blanco y todo lo que pueda escuchar es la estática. Y está ahí, frente a todos, encontrándose en el comedor, con semillas de fresa atoradas en sus dientes y aliento a mañana mezclado con fruta, y aprieta su boca con la de Louis por primera vez._ **

**_Es algo que no hubiera podido controlar si hubiera querido, esta urgencia casi animal que palpitaba en sus venas y tomó el control de su cuerpo. 'Tú eres mi bebé' golpeaba en su cabeza llenándolo de adrenalina. Es todo lo que necesitaba, esas tres palabras que para alguien más hubieran sido un disgusto. Y sabe que 'tú eres mi bebé' eran sinónimo de esas tres palabras. No sabe con exactitud si Louis está respondiéndole el beso, y decide echarle un vistazo a las demás personas que están ahí silbando._ **

**_Harry se siente atmosférico, eufórico, como si el oxígeno en las células de su sangre hubieran sido remplazadas por helio, como si lo único que lo mantuviera unido a la tierra es la boca de Louis moviéndose junto a la suya. Las manos de Louis suben hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que Harry sea capaz de sentir su pulso acelerado por las yemas de sus dedos. La única cosa aquí es Louis, y todo lo que Harry realmente puede hacer es sentirlo._ **

Harry comienza sólo el desayuno muy seguido, esperando a que Louis salga de la ducha. Siempre hay té helado, indicando que Louis ha hecho por lo menos un poco en una taza para Harry, pero no se molestó en poner en el suyo un poco de azúcar o mantenerlo caliente, o llevarlo hacia él, como solía hacerlo. Harry lo calienta en el microondas mientras toma el cereal favorito de Louis. Escucha que la ducha se apaga así que sirve dos platos, ambos para Louis, porque tiene un problema con el cereal. Sólo pone leche en uno, porque a Louis le gusta remojado, pero no tan remojado. Después va por su propio cereal favorito y saca un tazón, antes de sentarse en la barra de desayuno y moverse para poner un poco de jugo de naranja en su vaso y alcanzar una banana del tazón de fruta que Gemma les compró como un regalo de bienvenida a su nueva casa.

Louis llega un momento después, un largo rato después, con el cabello oscuro por el agua, peinado hacia atrás y que aún le gotea un poco con su toalla azul favorita envuelta por el abdomen.

"Buenos días bebé," dice Harry, dejando el jugo de naranja en la barra para darle un beso. Louis lo esquiva "Buenos días aliento," dice explicando, antes de alcanzar una manzana. La sostiene en los dientes y se ajusta la toalla quedando un poco más arriba de sus caderas. Incluso esa pequeña acción lastima a Harry. Se ha acostumbrado mucho a la rutina, que no importa cuánto tiempo haya estado destrozado, nunca se acostumbrará a Louis ocultándose a sí mismo.

"Oh, está bien." Dice Harry, unos buenos veinte segundos más tarde. "Te serví cereal."

"No gracias, no tengo hambre esta mañana." Dice Louis. "Iré a vestirme."

Harry sabe que es sólo cereal, no es como si haya preparado una cena de cuatro platillos o algo así, pero su corazón duele.

A Louis no le toma tanto tiempo vestirse como a Harry. Usa una playera con pantalones ajustados negros y Vans o un pantalón corto con tanktops, así que ¿Por qué Harry sigue sentado en la barra de desayuno viendo cómo el cereal de Louis se transforma en una masa café asquerosa?

Harry se siente castigado, miserable, como si el oxígeno de las células de su sangre hubieran sido reemplazadas con plomo, como si la única cosa que le ayudara a no colapsar fuera Louis. Porque por alguna razón, tenía que ser fuerte por Louis, aún si es él el que hace a Harry tan débil.

**_Es después de los ensayos cuando Simon los aparta._ **

**_"Chicos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes." Dice, en su voz seria de Simon. Louis comienza a llamar a los otros chicos, pero Simon lo interrumpe. "No, sólo ustedes dos."_ **

**_Louis y Harry se miran el uno al otro con confusión, pero siguen a Simon cuando este camina hacia un lugar más privado._ **

**_"Así que, me han informado lo que pasó esta mañana en el desayuno-" Harry siente inmediatamente como su cara se vuelve roja, "-y primero, quisiera felicitarlos. El amor joven es una cosa hermosa. Segundo, quiero que entiendan que esto no puede hacerse público. Hay personas ignorantes y llenas de odio en el mundo, y salir podría afectar las oportunidades de One Direction para ganar el show. No voy a forzarlos a mantener privado-" hace gestos señalando a los dos, preguntándose si debería llamarla una relación, "pero sólo quiero que piensen en Niall y Liam y Zayn, ¿bien?"_ **

**_Harry siente algo cercano a felicidad en su pecho, como las cuerdas en un globo aerostático tensándose, como un ancla. No muy fuerte, dejándole algo de libertad, pero aun así se siente pesado._ **

Después del desayuno y la hora que le toma a Harry amarrar una banda alrededor de su cabeza, él y Louis se van hacia la reunión que estaba planeada para ellos. Una vez que están en el carro y Harry se asegurara de que Louis se abrochara el cinturón (no le gusta hacerlo) Harry comienza a conducir.

"Así que, encontré esta nueva canción y finalmente la tengo en mi iPod si quieres ponerla-"

"Tengo un poco de jaqueca." Louis lo corta. Harry aprieta el volante, sus nudillos emblanquecen y se le forman grietas en la piel seca del largo invierno.

"probablemente sea porque no comiste demasiado esta mañana." Harry reprende, intentando mantener el tono de su voz ligero y sin tristeza.

"No me molestes Harry, mierda." Louis chasquea. Harry quiere mirarlo, medir sus emociones, pero es un conductor responsable. Y cree que tal vez Louis verá el brillo en sus ojos, y eso es algo que no necesita. Algo dentro de Harry grita que lo moleste, que se preocupe, que lo proteja. Así que Louis no puede verlo triste. Porque Louis es más importante que Harry, y así es esto. Louis parece triste, no necesita saber que Harry también lo está.

El auto recorre en silencio, a excepción de la tensión que cruje entre ellos. Y no una tensión buena. (Ocasionalmente Harry no es un conductor responsable.)

Cuando se establecen en la junta, el estómago de Harry da vueltas. La última vez que tuvieron una junta como esta hace seis meses, les habían mencionado que la siguiente sería la buena.

"Así que, vayamos directo a los negocios, ¿deberíamos?" Clara, la directora de la junta dice. "Los fans han notado algunas cosas."

"Que hay de nuevo," Louis se burla improvisadamente.

"Han notado lo distantes que son uno del otro-"

"¡Claro! ¡Porque ustedes nos hicieron serlo! Nuestro maldito contacto visual es limitado. Claro que lo han notado, no son estúpidos." Harry dice enojado. Ella lo ignora.

"Queremos que jueguen al 'bromance' un poco más. Será una especie de salida, si ustedes lo hacen durante tres meses el rompimiento de Louis y Eleanor será lanzado a la prensa."

Harry no puede ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Honestamente, él ama a Eleanor. Ella es la chica más valiente que conoce por hacer el trabajo que hace poniendo su actual vida amorosa hacia todos en un intento de proteger la suya y la de Louis, él le agradece cada vez que la ve. Pero eso no detiene la carga de rabia que se dispara por su corazón como una flecha cada vez que ve una foto de ellos juntos.

Junto a él, Louis enciende un cigarrillo y se recarga en su espalda. No hay emociones en su rostro, y la alegría se derrama por los poros de Harry. Se pregunta cuando ha decidido Louis que está bien fumar en un espacio cerrado, él solía odiar a la gente que hacía eso. Últimamente Louis no tiene otra emoción tan fuerte como el odio.

"Segundo, los fans están preocupados, especialmente por ti Louis. Te han visto perder un montón de peso, así que para calmarlos-"

"Mi peso no es de su jodida incumbencia." Louis escupe. "O de la tuya, o incluso de Harry, eso sólo me importa una mierda a mí ¿capiche? No ganaré peso para hacer que ellos dejen de preocuparse, no necesito estar jodidamente preocupado. Siguiente punto de mierda por favor."

"¿No has dicho _mierda_ suficientes veces? Jesús Lou, ¿te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana?" Harry dice molesto. "Están preocupados por ti, te quieren, no necesitas estar molesto con ellos por eso. Les gustaría hacer algo bueno por ti y que te encuentres bien, y los has estado tratando como basura últimamente." No mira hacia Louis.

"Mira, no soy un consejero de relaciones, pero suena como si estuvieran teniendo problemas. Sugiero que trabajen en ellos antes de la siguiente entrevista en dos meses, porque ese bromance necesita ser visto." Dice Clara fuerte. Harry no la escucha, no realmente, está concentrado en el hecho de que el cigarrillo de Louis se fue, pero no hay cenicero ahí, y algo afilado y frío que se siente muy parecido a temer mezclado con darse cuenta de algo, aprieta en su pecho.

**_La cabeza de Harry está en el estómago de Louis cuando pasa. El estruendo más ruidoso que ambos hayan escuchado._ **

**_"¿Eso fue un temblor?" Harry bromea, acariciando la piel suave y firme con su rostro, como si estuviera intentando calmar el estómago de Louis. Le hace cosquillas, y Louis no quiere admitirlo y se guarda las risas. Asegura muy a menudo que la única persona autorizada para hacerle cosquillas es Harry y la única persona autorizada para hacerle cosquillas a Harry es él, y eso es todo. Harry sabe que es porque Louis no quiere que sepa acerca de su lugar increíblemente cosquilludo detrás de la rodilla, pero Harry lo mima, porque lo ama._ **

**_"Pero en serio Lou, ¿por qué estás tan hambriento? Son las diez de la noche" dice Harry._ **

**_"Soy un muchacho en crecimiento, deja a mi estómago en paz." Louis dice en defensa de burla._ **

**_"Sí, claro, el Sr. diecinueve años." Harry sonríe el nombre de burla en el abdomen de Louis como si fuera un tatuaje, un beso, una mariposa, no una clase de insulto._ **

**_"Si quieres jugar con la carta de edad, te recuerdo que cualquier relación sexual entre nosotros es ilegal y nuestra piel desnuda junta ni siquiera será pensada para el próximo año, mes o día." Louis dice, sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas._ **

**_Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan cómicamente, pero con horror, que definitivamente no es una broma. Él tiene a penas dieciséis años, y es caliente como su novio, joder, nunca iba a durar un año y un mes y algunos días..._ **

**_"Está bien, no hay ninguna tarjeta de edad." Él dice. La barriga de Louis se queja de nuevo._ **

**_"¿Quieres que vaya a conseguirte un bocadillo?" Harry ofrece._ **

**_"No, no. Estoy bien. Mi estómago probablemente no está de acuerdo con algo que comí." Louis mueve su mano haciendo menos a lo que su estómago dice. Harry frunce el ceño, haciendo memoria del día. No puede recordar a Louis comiendo algo más que un poco de la cobertura de su pastel de cumpleaños._ **

**_"Lou, ¿Qué comiste hoy que posiblemente te haya hecho tener problemas de digestión?" Harry se sienta, sus cejas se fruncen juntas en el centro._ **

**_"Relájate Hazza, no voy a envenenarme con la comida."_ **

**_"No, eso no es lo que estoy preguntando. ¿Haz comido algo más que ese trozo de pastel hoy?"_ **

**_"Si, por supuesto que he comido, ahora quita esa cosa de tus cejas, te preocupas demasiado, vas a quedarte atorado de esa manera." Louis suelta, estirándose y relajando los músculos de la frente de Harry._ **

**_"Suenas como mi madre." Se queja Harry._ **

**_"No me llames tu madre si quieres tener algo sexual de nuevo."_ **

**_"¿Así que estás secando la tarjeta sexual ahora mismo?" Harry dice burlón._ **

**_"¿Acaso estás conmigo sólo por cómo me veo?" Louis dice con sarcasmo obvio. Y eso hace que Harry se de cuenta que Louis nunca sabrá lo lindo que es realmente, que cuando dijo eso, realmente lo sentía._ **

**_"Louis, ¿Realmente crees que estoy contigo sólo por el sexo?" Las cejas de Harry se fruncen de nuevo._ **

**_"No, claro que no. Ahora bésame tonto." Louis dice riéndose, citando algo que Harry había dicho en the x factor. Harry se siente obligado, pero sólo se olvida de la terrible conversación cuando Louis prácticamente lo está follando por la boca, y Harry se viene en sus pantalones casi al mismo tiempo que Louis lo hace en su garganta._ **

Harry está navegando por Twitter en la cama cuando sucede. El estómago de Louis da un estruendo muy ruidoso.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" Harry pregunta, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que parece que ellos han estado peleando.

"No gracias, estoy bien."

Y así es eso.

**_Harry siempre se preocupa por ser un mal besador, pero siempre que le pregunta a Louis si lo está haciendo bien, Louis dice que él es el mejor besador en el mundo entero. Es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que Harry se preocupa. Después de eso, es como un instinto, como si estuvieran nacidos para besarse. Como si el cuerpo y la mente de Harry no supiera hacer otra cosa que besar y acariciar la champaña en la lengua de Louis, y el latido de su corazón (y Harry no presume sobre eso, no del todo, realmente no lo hace) es errático en la palma de su mano. Todo, es todo. Y que manera de comenzar un nuevo año, con Louis. Con su chico, con su todo._ **

**_"Feliz año nuevo." Harry susurra contra la boca ansiosa de Louis._ **

**_"Te amo." Louis responde. Y es la primera vez, y no es la gran cosa, es un enorme e increíble instante, sólo son ellos, rodeados de gente mirando los fuegos artificiales, pero Harry sólo está mirando el brillo en los ojos de Louis y escuchando el ba-boom de los fuegos artificiales en su propio pecho. Siente como si se estuviera hinchando, como si esa increíble felicidad hubiera sido inyectada en sus venas y arterias y su corazón y-_ **

**_"Dios, te amo." Harry explota al final de los fuegos artificiales. Y Louis trae su rostro hacia Harry y lo besa de nuevo, haciéndose uno sólo y manchando sus bocas, cada sonido de los fuegos artificiales es como un coro de 'te amo's'._ **

**_Sus manos permanecen entrelazadas por el resto de la noche, Louis lo lleva y Harry lo sigue, la brújula y el barco._ **

**_Pero cuando Harry le pregunta a Louis cuáles son sus propósitos de año nuevo (sólo porque quería que Louis le preguntara a él los suyos y él podría decir que el suyo era pasar tanto tiempo con él como fuera posible, y con suerte Louis tendría una linda respuesta a eso.) a lo que Louis dijo, "como todos los demás, perder peso," debió haberse dado cuenta para entonces._ **

Louis no iba a hablar con él. Bueno, no es como si fuera un tratado de silencio, él iba a contestar si él le preguntaba algo, o preguntaría cosas también, pero cuando Harry pregunte si pueden hablar sobre lo que sea que está pasando, Louis sólo se irá. Literalmente, saldrá ignorándolo, caminará hacia otra habitación.

La conversación es mínima, consiste sólo en intercambios amables como _pásame el control por favor,_ O, _Harry ¿me pasarías mis anteojos por favor? Justo junto a tu codo, gracias._ O, _Lou ¿Qué quieres para cenar?_ Y, _nada gracias, no tengo hambre._

Harry no le ha dicho cuanto lo ama desde hace semanas. Siente como si no fuera bienvenido. Y está muy, muy asustado de que Louis no lo diga de vuelta. Pero se está saliendo de sus manos, han pasado tres semanas desde la junta con Clara y Louis no ha dicho nada sobre que ellos podrán salir del closet pronto. Harry está tratando de levantar el ánimo, pero Louis cambiaría abruptamente el tema o simplemente se iría.

Así que tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba confortar a Louis, atraparlo y hacer que hablaran sobre sus problemas. Como siempre, Louis está leyendo en la habitación y Harry está limpiando la cocina por el almuerzo, así que es el momento perfecto, el único escape sería el baño, al que Harry podría entrar fácilmente de ser necesario.

Toma un respiro profundo y se estabiliza. Nunca ha tenido que hacer esto, habían tenido otras peleas, y deslices, pero siempre con cosas pequeñas, como no lavar la ropa o hacerlo incorrectamente, o hacer un desorden en la cocina, o probar un punto demasiado durante una entrevista, lo que usualmente terminaría con una amorosa y fuerte sesión de sexo de reconciliación.

Y hablando de sexo, Harry ha tenido suficiente como ver el pene de Louis en algo así como un mes. Está jodidamente no-caliente, que se siente muy culpable cuando se hace una paja. Lo ha intentado, dios, lo ha intentado, pero sabe que Louis está en la otra habitación y que podrían, pero no lo harían. Por el amor de dios, hasta se hizo un nuevo tatuaje. Que usualmente resulta bastante bien, en sexo excéntrico. Louis sólo lo miro e intentó no tocarlo o algo. _Que buen corazón tan correctamente anatómico,_ le dijo, y se volteó mirando hacia su teléfono. Harry había querido decirle que era para él, por una mierda, todo era para él.

Y así es como comienza, irrumpiendo en la habitación con un, "Por una mierda Louis, ¿qué está mal contigo?"

Aparentemente esa no es la forma correcta de manejar las cosas, porque Louis avienta el libro, y por un instante, Harry se da cuenta de una tristeza profunda escrita alrededor del rostro de Louis antes de que se convierta en ira.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Escupe.

Harry se retracta un poco, como, Jesús que mierda es esa pregunta.

"¿Que qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué clase de maldita pregunta es esa? Mierda, Lou, sólo quiero decirte que te quiero-" está ahí, es ahí cuando Harry comienza a llorar, dejando salir las emociones reprimidas de su pecho durante las últimas semanas, "-sin sentir que vas a contestar 'gracias' o 'bien' o ¡ni siquiera contestar algo! Louis, estoy volviéndome jodidamente loco, ¿Qué hice mal?"

Louis se levanta, sus pies desnudos golpean el piso y lanza las manos hacia un lado, "¡Ese es el problema! ¡Eso! ¡Me amas jodidamente demasiado! Yo no– Tú– es sólo que, ¡es demasiado!"

Harry no sabe que decir a eso, todo lo que sabe es que está molesto. Lo piensa por un momento, dejando que las palabras fluyan en su cerebro como un rayo – _me amas jodidamente demasiado_. Louis sigue alardeando cuando Harry no le responde inmediatamente.

"Jesús Haz, siempre estás preguntando qué es lo que hiciste mal. ¿Por qué debe haber algo mal? Estás siendo fantástico como siempre cuando estoy siendo una mierda contigo, no entiendo cómo es que tú– yo sólo-" Louis toma un enorme y profundo respiro y se sienta apoyando su espalda en la cama, como si sus piernas hubieran perdido la batalla para sostenerlo. Harry da un paso hacia adelante y se sienta en la cama también, hay alrededor de seis pulgadas entre ellos.

"Lou, ¿estás bien?" Harry no puede detenerse a sí mismo y lo pregunta.

"¡Incluso ahora! Cristo Harry, ¡Estoy gritándote! ¡Estamos peleando! ¿¡Podrías dejar de amarme por un momento!? ¡Maldita mierda!"

El pecho de Harry se hincha, "¡No! ¡No puedo jodidamente dejar de amarte! Eres mi _todo_ Louis. _Todo_. No sabía que había algo como amar tanto a una persona. Estás en mis venas, mierda. Eres una parte de mí, y que seas una mierda conmigo no lo va a cambiar."

Louis grita esta vez, su voz se hace más ronca, "¡ _Hay una cosa que es demasiado!,¡_ No puedes sólo enamorarte así _! No puedes._ "

"¿Cómo Louis? ¿de todo corazón? ¿Apasionadamente? ¿Cómo la forma correcta de enamorarte? Cielos, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Dime la forma en la que quieres que me enamore." Harry está vagamente consiente de que citó a Kate Moss y Ed Sheeran hace un minuto, pero está demasiado molesto y triste y consternado acerca de Louis como para que le importe.

Hay una pausa, ambos respiran con fuerza. Cuando Louis habla de nuevo, su voz es pequeña y destrozada, quebrada en pequeños pedazos que salen de su lengua, "¿Cómo quieres que te deje amarme cuando odio todo lo que soy? ¿Cómo quieres que te deje amarme cuando millones de personas comenzarán a odiarnos?"

Después de eso comienza a llorar, cerrando el espacio de seis pulgadas y volteando su rostro hacia la camisa de Harry.

Louis no es tan pequeño como la gente cree que lo es, pero ahí, llorando débilmente, en silencio, en el pecho de Harry, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño en sus brazos.

Debió haberse dado cuenta para entonces.

**_"Zayn, Lou y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea." Dijo Harry, con una voz pequeña y triste, por el teléfono._ **

**_"Háblame Haz." Dice Zayn inmediatamente, y Harry está muy agradecido de tener un amigo como él. Le dice a Zayn acerca de cómo Louis se molestó porque creyó que Harry estaba coqueteando con Caroline. Harry cometió el error de decirle a Louis que no había querido hacerlo, y que era su instinto humano coquetear con personas atractivas, lo que por supuesto estuvo muy muy muy mal dicho. Harry no tiene permitido encontrar a otras personas atractivas (él y Louis acordaron que la excepción a eso era Zayn, porque Zayn es otra jodida palabra.) y Harry no quería que Louis le dijera que encontraba atractivo a Olly, o a alguien más._ **

**_"Creo que simplemente debes hablar con él. No suena como algo que no podría ser arreglado con una disculpa y una mamada, de verdad. Has que asuma que él es el chico atractivísimo" Zayn dice, haciendo ver todo esto bobo, aun así es de ayuda._ **

**_"Eres el más listo, 'atractivísimo' no es una palabra."_ **

**_"Estaba siendo tonto sólo por ti, haciéndote creer que no sabía de palabras como 'el más'." Zayn contesta, y Harry puede escuchar su sonrisa._ **

**_"Púdrete, tengo la polla más linda para succionar."_ **

**_"Hay un juego de palabras ahí acerca de tus rodillas arrastrándose."_ **

**_Harry se encoge de hombros, después sonríe, "Gracias, Zayn, dando concejos lindos y apreciando el arte de los juegos de palabras."_ **

**_"Ve y succiona la polla de tu novio, idiota." Dice Zayn, y se va._ **

**_Harry tiene que venirse cuatro veces, la última en seco y las primeras tres sin ser siquiera tocado, antes de que Louis le dijera que lo perdonaba. Lo admite, después de que se han arreglado, se encogieron y acurrucaron, aunque hace un minuto estaban peleando. El sexo había sido solo para reforzarlo._ **

**_Harry no lo tiene para ser incrédulo, sólo gime contra el hueco de la garganta de Louis e intenta reconectar las terminaciones nerviosas con su cerebro. Se queda dormido, enrollado con su chico, aunque ya es lo suficientemente grande y largo, siempre será demasiado pequeño para Louis._ **

"Te extraño Lou." Dice Harry, una hora después de que Louis dejara de llorar.

"Estoy aquí." Louis responde. Están recostados en la cama, uno frente al otro. Sólo se han mirado.

Harry abre su boca pero Louis le contesta antes de que diga algo, "Sé lo que quieres decir tonto. Sólo estoy siendo un idiota."

"No eres un idiota." Harry frunce el ceño.

"Claro que lo soy." Louis responde.

Harry decide no presionarlo más lejos, sabe que lo que sea que diga no será suficiente.

El estómago de Louis resuena audiblemente.

"¿Toda esta pelea te puso hambriento cariño? ¿Quieres que te cocine algo rápido?" Harry pregunta. Louis sacude la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior. No en la manera en la que Harry se pone duro y su respiración se vuelve pesada, si no en la manera en la que Harry cree que Louis comenzará a llorar. Sacude la cabeza y parpadea rápido, y Harry sabe que está intentando retener sus lágrimas.

"Oye, oye. No más de eso, ¿está bien? Yo, yo, bajaré el tono hasta que estemos seguros de como estamos. Lo siento." Harry dice en silencio, la voz de Louis se calma.

"No es-" Louis comienza, "-no importa, gracias Haz."

"Cualquier cosa que necesites."

"Te amo."

"Dios, también te amo." Harry contesta, acercando más a Louis y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Louis.

"Ni siquiera te he besado en un mes, una semana y tres días." Dice Louis, su voz se distorsiona en la nuca de Harry. Harry siente que se va a partir a la mitad por las ganas que tiene de besar a Louis, al Louis feliz.

"Está bien amor. Trabajaremos en algunas cosas. Estaremos bien."

"Es sólo que te amo demasiado. Tengo miedo de querer probar un poco de ti y terminarte por completo." Las palabras salen pequeñas y le recuerdan a Harry la música de un piano, o el sonido de la lluvia en las películas animadas. "Pero el problema es que eso no te importaría. Te permitirías ser masticado y tragado. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti- como, qué es lo que pasará si yo- que te pasará cuando yo-"

"Louis, por favor ni siquiera termines ese enunciado. No. No puedo- no puedo ni siquiera escucharlo. Sólo eres dos años mayor que yo, no vas a morir, no seas- no, mierda, ni siquiera pienses en eso, ¿está bien? Vas a quedarte. Aquí. Conmigo, para siempre. Si así lo quieres, claro." Está sofocado, su garganta se contrae con cada palabra.

"Quiero." Louis asiente en las clavículas de Harry, y Harry puede sentir una lágrima caliente recorrer su piel.

"Entonces mientras tú quieras, seré tuyo."

Louis inhala y asiente, acercándose más a Harry. Se queda dormido, enrollado con su chico, aunque aún no están cien por ciento bien, siempre serán el uno del otro.

**_"Iré a bañarme bebé, ¿vienes?" Dormir hace que la voz de Louis se vuelva rasposa, grave y fuerte en el oído de Harry. Harry se despierta despacio, recobrando todos sus sentidos, y puede sentir el bulto mañanero de Louis presionando su espalda._ **

**_"¿Nos encargaremos de tu pequeño amiguito?" Harry se queja, su voz está igualada con somnolencia._ **

**_"Sólo si dejas de llamar a mi polla 'amiguito'. Especialmente la parte de pequeño."_ **

**_"Lou, créeme. He tenido tu polla innumerables veces en mi culo, sé que no es pequeña."_ **

**_"Harry es muy temprano para palabras como innumerable, ¿Podemos sólo tener sexo en la ducha?" Louis apunta, pero Harry puede oír la sonrisa con lo que lo dice._ **

**_"Levántame." Harry se queja, con los ojos todavía cerrados._ **

**_"Como quieras." Louis contesta, y desliza sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Harry para levantarlo._ **

**_"Mi nombre es Indigo Montoya, mataste a mi padre, prepárate para morir." Harry añade un acento español, aunque sea pobre. Harry abre un ojo sólo lo suficiente como para ver a Louis torcer los ojos._ **

**_"Estoy seguro de que Wesly e Indigo no follan en la película, tienes que ser Buttercup."_ **

**_"Pero su nombre es Buttercup, eso es tonto. Indigo Montoya es un nombre mucho mejor. Y tiene un acento."_ **

**_"Pero tú eres mi botón de oro, Buttercup." Louis prueba._ **

**_"Pero que forma de arruinar una erección." Harry se ríe._ **

**_"Cierra la boca, gilipollas."_ **

**_Eventualmente, dejan de hacer bromas y se meten a la ducha. Se enjabonan el cabello uno a otro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus brazos se enreden y sus ojos se enjabonen. Y un tiempo después de eso, Harry está contra la pared de la ducha, con sus piernas alrededor del abdomen de Louis y su miembro enrojecido y fugas entre ellos, rebotando furiosamente contra el de Louis._ **

**_Es mucho más grande de lo que solía ser, y sigue pateando cosas porque sus piernas se han hecho más largas, pero aún puede doblarse cuanto sea posible y Louis todavía puede sostenerlo._ **

**"** **_Louis_ ** **, por favor."** **_Gimotea, "Por favor, tócame."_ **

**_"Quiero que te vengas sólo por mi polla." Louis gruñe en su oído y empuja sus caderas contra él de nuevo, llegando hasta el fondo. Harry tiene que morder el hombro de Louis para ahogar sus gritos, que parcialmente salen por frustración. Necesita venirse, en verdad lo necesita, dios. Se está follando a sí mismo tan rápido y fuerte como le es posible, encontrándose con el empuje de Louis. Louis dentro de él, Louis sosteniéndolo, la boca de Louis en su cuello dejando marcas oscuras en su piel._ **

**_Las manos de Harry se mueven buscando apoyo, sus uñas dejan líneas rosas sobresalientes en la piel de Louis, y encuentra un agarre en su espalda, empujando y gimiendo desesperadamente._ **

**_"Por favor." Harry ruega de nuevo, lo que parece más un sollozo._ **

**_"Sé que puedes hacerlo bebé, piensa en lo bien que se va a sentir. Cuan orgulloso estaré de ti, venirte sólo por la polla de 'papá'" Louis dice, su voz es profunda en su oído._ **

**_Y mierda, no han hecho eso nunca. Harry lo ha mencionado, y accidentalmente lo dijo cuando estaban follando, pero Louis no lo había hecho aún._ **

**_"Eres demasiado bueno para mí, ¿no lo crees princesa? Quiero sentir como te vienes mientras estoy dentro de ti. Quiero sentirte por todo mi pecho. Vamos bebé, puedes hacerlo, ven con la polla de papá." Louis gruñe, y empuja con fuerza extra. Los ojos de Harry se cierran y sólo está gimiendo en la cuello de Louis, una serie de pensamientos incoherentes salen de su boca, 'papá' y 'por favor' y 'mmm' se repiten una y otra vez contra el agua y sudor mezclados en sus pieles. Cada embestida manda una ola de colores y brillo a los ojos de Harry._ **

**_Escucha algo volviéndose fuerte, 'oh's' y 'ah's' hacen eco en el baño, y en algún lugar lejano de su mente, se da cuenta de que es él, pero no puede preocuparse por eso ahora. Lo único que importa es Louis, por todo su cuerpo, dentro de él._ **

**_"Me voy a venir dentro de ti bebé, después de que te vengas. Saldré de ti después."_ **

**_Harry se siente en la cima para entonces, suspendido en el momento perfecto antes del orgasmo que golpea donde todo es frágil, ya no puede empujar, o algunas veces a Louis le gusta detenerse y mirarlo rogar por él. Pero con una embestida más, se ha ido, sollozando entre el cuello y el hombro de Louis, 'Louis' y 'papá' se repiten con voz rasposa._ **

**_"Muy bueno para mi bebé, muy bueno. ¿Vas a dejar que papi se venga en ti ahora?"_ **

**_Harry murmura débilmente como afirmación, y sólo unos segundos antes de que Louis se desintegre, empujando a Harry contra la pared para tener un soporte extra mientras se viene dentro de él con un grito._ **

**_Se quedan ahí durante un minuto, Harry presionado contra la pared de la ducha con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración pesada. Louis se desliza afuera mientras presiona un beso en los labios rojos de Harry. Siente como Louis gotea fuera de él. Ama pensar en eso como Louis, no como Louis que acaba de venirse. Ama pensar que Louis aún está dentro de él, llenándolo._ **

**_El agua se pone más caliente, y aún con la visión un poco borrosa, Harry puede ver a Louis jugueteando con la temperatura._ **

**_"Soy tuyo Lou. Te amo." Dice Harry, y su voz está muy fuerte, todavía puede sentir el calor bajando por sus bolas y muslos y dios, ama a este chico muchísimo. Ama sentirse de esta manera, esta confusión, como si cada átomo de su ser existiera sólo para Louis._ **

**_"Te amo más." Louis le contesta, besándolo, y después le ayuda a bajarse y colocarse en el piso de la ducha. Lo ayuda con cuidado, despacio, escucha cuando Harry dice que es demasiado, y que está muy sensible y deberían esperar. Cuando usa sus dedos y roza la próstata de Harry, este chilla, no empuja. Limpia con su lengua y sus dedos y se muerde con más contusiones en la parte posterior del muslo de Harry._ **

**_El rostro de Harry se siente caliente, y cuando Louis lo lleva fuera del baño, se da un vistazo en el espejo. Sus mejillas están brillantes y rojas y sus ojos vidriosos, y sabe que se verá de esta manera en la presentación que tienen en media hora. Tal vez pueda culpar al calor de Dallas._ **

**_Louis lo viste, se enreda en él con cada oportunidad y le dice lo bien que estuvo para él. Todo lo que Harry quiere hacer es apretarlo y dormirse con él, presionar hielo contra sus mejillas tal vez, pero también tiene una presentación. Y cada vez que mira a una fan, tal vez él no esté realmente ahí, tal vez está de vuelta a la ducha con la lengua de Louis en su entrada. Pero probablemente no es notable._ **

"Louis, ¿Puedo pasar a afeitarme y lavarme los dientes?" Harry pregunta, abriendo la puerta un poco.

"Sí, claro." Louis contesta por los sonidos de la ducha. Harry abre la puerta por completo y la cierra detrás de él, no dejando que salga todo el vapor. Harry murmura 'Little Things' que está pegada en su cabeza después del último show. Está agradecido de que no hayan quitado esa de la lista, ama esa canción, le encanta escuchar de las fans como probablemente les ha ayudado, le encanta cantársela a Louis.

Comienza a cepillarse los dientes y –¿Cuándo su pasta de dientes se volvió sabor fresa? Mira el tubo en su mano y sus ojos se abren. Escupe el líquido tan rápido como puede, enjuagándose la boca frenéticamente mientras intenta no reírse.

"¿Estás bien? Suena como si estuvieras vomitando." Louis pregunta desde la ducha.

"Lou, ¿por qué dejamos el lubricante en el mismo lugar que la pasta de dientes? ¡Es la segunda vez!" Harry se ríe. No es como si nunca más fuéramos a usarlo. Piensa, pero deshecha la idea. Están trabajando en algunas cosas, no todo está bien, y tiene que parecer como si lo estuviera.

Harry escucha a Louis reír, ha entendido porque Harry lo pregunta. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escucho esa risa, se da cuenta, que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin siquiera querer hacerlo, Harry voltea su cabeza hacia un lado, sólo lo suficiente para ver el final de la cortina de la ducha. Louis está sentado (lo que por sí mismo es algo confuso), enredado en si mismo, pequeño. Nunca había estado así de pequeño. Es de la misma estatura, 1.75, eso no es tan pequeño. Pero está en los huesos y su piel está más pálida de lo normal. Sus clavículas son prominentes ahora, tanto que Harry cree que romperán su piel. Su estómago delgado y musculoso que construyó para el partido de fútbol de hace un mes o dos ha adelgazado aún más, sus músculos abdominales se han vuelto menos esculturales. Sus muslos están ridículamente delgados, incluso para él, siempre ha tenido muslos gruesos y fuertes, pero ahora están del tamaño de los de Harry. Después mira hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos de Harry.

"¡Lo siento!" Harry chilla, y retrocede. Louis no dice nada mientras Harry se cepilla los dientes (con pasta dental esta vez) y se afeita su pequeña mata de bello sobre la boca. Harry deja el baño en silencio, y Louis no sale de la ducha hasta una hora después. Harry no puede dejar de mirar su cuerpo ahora, lo angular que es. Lo huecos que son sus mejillas y lo puntiagudas que se ven sus cejas. Y así es como todo golpea a Harry, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que él se veía como usualmente? ¿Qué era incluso usual?

"Volveré a dormir por un rato. No dormí muy bien anoche." Louis le informa, con voz casi callada. Harry asiente y sale de la habitación.

Cuarenta minutos después, cuando puede escuchar los suaves suspiros de Louis, se recuesta junto a él. No cree que Louis pueda sostenerlo si lo intentara, o pueda enredarse en el más.

Así que en su lugar, Harry se enreda alrededor de él, pero no se siente como Louis o como él, o como si él fuera Louis. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ser el chico de Louis. Haría lo que fuera por tener a Louis de vuelta.

**_No lo esperaba. Tal vez debía hacerlo. ¿Quién sólo lanza un zapato al escenario? Por supuesto que un segundo iba a seguirle. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba que fuera directo a sus bolas. Está en el piso, sin estar seguro de cómo llegó ahí. Cree que se fue por un segundo. Los gritos de las fans son confusos. Jesús –cree que probablemente está muriendo. Niall o Liam o alguien está sobre él, preguntando si se encuentra bien. Despacio, el dolor se va y regresa a sus cinco sentidos. Se levanta y se auto ajusta._ **

**_Pero la siguiente vez que están en el escenario, Louis lo taclea hacia el piso._ **

**_"¿Harry estás bien?" Dice casi gritando, después de besarle toda la cara. "No vi lo que pasó, sólo me giré y estabas en el piso, mierda, Haz, creí que acababan de dispararte y morías frente a mis ojos, pero me estaban diciendo que no fuera hacia ti, mierda bebé, estaba muy asustado." Está balbuceando en el cuello de Harry ahora._ **

**_"¡Louis! ¡Vamos, sólo es un minuto rápido entre el cambio de vestuario!" Caroline emerge de algún lugar desde el armario._ **

**_"Estoy bien bebé, no estoy muriendo. Aunque probablemente nunca podamos tener hijos." Harry bromea._ **

**_"No te preocupes, los Tomlinson no tienen problema en producir bebés." Louis prueba, sus ojos brillan. Presiona un último beso en la boca de Harry antes de correr hacia el escenario._ **

Harry mira caminar a Louis hacia Niall con las piernas temblorosas, le lee los labios diciendo, "No me siento bien, ¿cantarías mi sólo?" Niall asiente, preguntándole si se encuentra bien. Y a partir de ahí las cosas comienzan a irse más lento. Louis se ve pálido, tembloroso, como si no estuviera realmente ahí. Harry ha perdido su entrada, sólo está mirando a Louis, y camina hacia él robóticamente. Algo estaba realmente muy, muy mal. Louis se da la vuelta y camina lejos de Niall, haciéndose camino hacia el backstage o para respirar, o vomitar o algo. Y después Harry está observando todo en cámara lenta, como Louis da dos pasos y sus rodillas se doblan, lo mira caer en el piso del escenario y su cabeza se golpea haciendo un sonido audible aún con los gritos de los fans y la música.

Es el solo de Louis ahora, y Niall se las arregla para murmurarlo en su camino hacia él, queriendo llegar a Louis tan rápido como fuera posible, pero Harry es el primero en sostener la cabeza de Louis en su regazo, agradecido de no sentir sangre, pero los ojos de Louis están cerrados, está sudando frío y pálido. Harry siente como si fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño, e incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar, aunque están entrenados para tocar bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Las personas le están diciendo cosas, pero no puede escucharlos, porque esta gigantesca cosa ha derrumbado su mente por completo.

Louis no ha comido.

No solamente no ha estado hambriento, nunca ha comido. Una taza de té aquí y allá, un pedazo de pan, sin mantequilla. Y Harry ha notado que esa era la cosa, no había puesto todas las piezas juntas.

Louis es llevado al backstage en una camilla, pero las personas no dejan que lo siga, y se da cuenta que está disparando disculpas, más bien gritándolas, y su micrófono sigue en su mano, junto a él, pero aun así sigue diciéndolas. Se voltea para sí mismo, y grita, _oh por dios Louis, dios lo siento mucho. Louis todo es mi culpa, por favor despierta Louis, te amo, te amo mucho, mierda._

Anuncian que habrá un descanso de cinco minutos, lo que solo hace que las fans se alarmen, y Harry más. Si Louis estuviera bien, el regresaría al escenario y los demás chicos se repartirían sus solos. Pero en vez de eso, todos van detrás del escenario y se sientan, se miran entre ellos nerviosos. Dos minutos, y no han oído o dicho nada.

"Él no estaba comiendo." Dice Harry en silencio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Niall pregunta. Harry nunca había visto a Niall tan... no Niall. Triste, como si su luz se hubiera apagado.

"Quiero decir que el nunca maldita sea comió. Y yo ni siquiera –Yo me di cuenta, sólo que no lo entendía. Mierda, se ha estado matando de hambre él solo." Harry dice, y las últimas palabras salen rotas con un sollozo.

Paul llega para entonces, no antes de que Harry pueda ver la mirada acusatoria en los ojos de Niall.

"Se llevaron a Louis al hospital. Está inconsciente y su ritmo cardiaco no es normal. Después del show, en vez de volver al hotel los llevaremos a los cuatro al hospital para esperar por información." Dice Paul, y se ve genuinamente triste. El corazón de Harry se hace pequeño con el 'después del show', no sabe si puede llegar a hacer esto. "Y sé que esto es increíblemente triste para ustedes, y Harry, sé que concentrarte será muy difícil, pero tenemos alrededor de cincuenta mil fans en ese estadio, igual de asustados y preocupados como lo están ustedes, y millones más leyendo tuits y posts acerca de lo que acaba de pasar. Tienen que estar bien por ellos."

"A Louis le hubiera gustado eso." Añade Liam. Que use el tiempo pasado hace que el corazón de Harry se apachurre, y sienta como desciende desgarrando su caja torácica. Recuerda esa conversación, unos meses atrás _–Sólo estoy preocupado por ti– como que pasará si yo– qué pasará contigo cuando yo–_ Y se da cuenta, que para Louis tal vez no era un 'que pasaría sí'. Louis probablemente había planeado morir antes que Harry y –dios.

Harry se encuentra a sí mismo llorando, secándose con furia las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Todo lo que quiere hacer es hacerse pequeño y llorar, pero –los fans. Ellos necesitan que él sea fuerte, así ellos lo serán también.

"Cambiamos Little Black Dress por Little Things, para que todos se calmen un poco, ¿bien? ¿Están listos para volver ahí arriba?" Paul les pregunta. Harry asiente, y toma un enorme respiro.

Caminan de vuelta al escenario, con calma. No hay grandeza en ello, las luces siguen encendidas para Don't Forget Where You Belong, los fans están mucho más silenciosos de lo usual.

Harry levanta su micrófono hacia su boca, "Louis-" su garganta se cierra y sacude su cabeza, le hace un gesto a Liam.

"Louis fue llevado al hospital. Creemos que merecen saber lo que está pasando tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, les notificaremos vía Twitter todo lo que esté pasando durante la noche. Todo lo que sabemos es que está inconsciente y su ritmo cardiaco no es normal." Liam explica, y Harry lo adora por ser tan fuerte.

Siente un brazo enredarse en sus hombros y un pulgar presionando bajo su ojo secando una lágrima, mira hacia un lado para encontrarse a Zayn. Se enrolla en él, dejándolo que lo abrace frente a todos los fans.

Él y Louis estaban planeando salir del clóset en dos meses exactamente ese día. Ese era el último show del WWA tour, tenían una entrevista programada en The Ellen Show. El 'bromance' había sido interpretado en entrevistas menores, Eleanor no aparece más en las fotos, y pueden ver a los fans emocionarse por eso.

Pero ahora...

El sonido de la guitarra comienza.

"Cambiaremos a Little Things, para que todos nos calmemos un poco." Zayn dice al micrófono, antes de comenzar a cantar. Harry mira a Niall tocar la guitarra, sus dedos están temblando, pero no se pierde ninguna nota.

Antes de que lo noten, es el solo de Louis, y todos se miran para saber quién lo cantará, pero de pronto son los fans quienes comienzan.

Es algo así como un momento mágico, más de cincuenta mil personas cantando al mismo tiempo. No hay ni un solo grito, Harry nunca creyó que ese día llegaría. Muchas chicas en las primeras filas están llorando, Harry desea que él pudiera hacerlo también.

_All these conversation all the secrets that I keep, thought it makes no sense to me._ La gente termina. Junto a él, Zayn se limpia una lágrima. El fuerte, estoico, hecho de mármol Zayn, llorando frente a cincuenta mil personas.

Harry levanta su micrófono, rogando porque su voz responda, _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_ es como un golpe a su corazón. Cuando estaban filmando This Is Us, Louis odiaba oír sus solos en las imágenes del concierto. Estuvo muy agradecido cuando lo cortaron en Change My Mind. _You never want to know how much you weight_ y es ahí donde se pierde, las lágrimas están por derramarse por sus pestañas, pero su voz lo maneja, se vuelve un poco más profunda y rasposa y un poco rota, pero manteniéndose al margen. _You still have to squeeze into your jeans_ Louis no tenía que deslizarse más en algo, toda su ropa era demasiado grande. Usaba mucha de la de Niall ahora. _And you're perfect to me._ Harry se asegura de enfatizar el _and_ , recuerda una vez cuando se estaban quedando dormidos, Louis le comentó lo mucho que le gusta que lo haga.

_I won't let these Little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to._ Harry toma un profundo respiro, toma su decision, _I'm in love with you, and all your little things._ Quiere cantarlo, _I'm in love with Lou and all his little things,_ cantarlo con claridad, sin murmurarlo y decirle a todos justo ahí en el escenario. Pero no puede hacerlo sin Louis, sabe lo asustado que está con salir del clóset, y de despertar (y mierda, él tiene que despertar) en un mundo en el que salir del clóset es terrible.

**_Harry enciende la última vela mientras Louis entra a la habitación. El olor a rosas se penetra en el aire, y algo de madera porque Harry se quedó sin velas de rosas. También hay pollo, pero eso es en la cocina donde se está enfriando._ **

**_"¿Harold? ¿Qué es esto?" Louis pregunta, pero lo sabe._ **

**_"Feliz segundo aniversario." Harry dice cantando, camina hacia él y besa su cuello._ **

**_"hm, ahora déjame pensar," Louis dice en un tono jocoso, "¿Es el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos? ¿Cuándo nos pusieron juntos como una banda? ¿Cuándo sorprendentemente me besaste por primera vez en el desayuno? ¿La primera vez que me hiciste una mamada? ¿La primera vez que yo te hice una a ti? ¿La primera vez que te follé? ¿La primera vez que tú-"_ **

**_"¡Está bien! Tal vez esté lleno de aniversarios. No es un crimen." Harry apunta, pero está agradecido de que Louis recuerde todas esas cosas._ **

**_"¿Así que esta es una grande, eh?" Louis sonríe con un brillo en sus ojos._ **

**_Harry rueda los ojos, puede ver el pequeño regalo enredado detrás de la pequeña figura de Louis._ **

**_"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Feliz aniversario mi amor." Louis se levanta en sus puntas y lo besa. Harry espera uno corto y puro, pero hay lengua de Louis, y está su cuerpo presionado contra el de Harry._ **

**_"Noh-oh." La negatividad en empujada contra la piel de Louis, "La cena. Cocine yo mismo."_ **

**_"¿Estás seguro?" Louis lo prueba._ **

**_"Bien. No te daré ni una pequeña mordida de mi deliciosa pechuga de pollo mientras me siento en tu regazo. Tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo por ti mismo si vas a molestarme de esa manera." Harry inhala ofendido. Lo mira con aire de suficiencia, una fría expresión vacilante en sus facciones, conforme se abren los ojos de Louis. Se pone de rodillas en un movimiento que es tal vez demasiado bien practicado y hace que los latidos de Harry se aceleren por su familiaridad._ **

**_"Por favor perdóname, oh Harold, oh mi amor." Dice Louis, por alguna razón desconocida para los dos, pone un acento elegante._ **

**_La cara de Harry explota con una sonrisa y Louis lo imita, "Anda, apaga una vela y deja caer tu hermoso culo, traeré nuestra cena."_ **

**_"¿Mi culo es hermoso?" Louis pregunta, levantando una ceja._ **

**_"Ni se te ocurra actuar como si no lo supieras." Harry responde. Louis no dice nada, pero se voltea y apaga una de las velas. Harry hace su camino hacia la cocina y toma su cena y después –se da cuenta._ **

**_"YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH-OH YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR ARSE IS BEAUTIFUL" está tan emocionado que practicamente grita. Harry sigue sonriendo como un maniático cuando llega con la cena._ **

**_"Me hiciste resoplar mientras olía una vela y ahora los bellos de mi nariz están chamuscados." Louis saca, y Harry pone los platos y lo empuja hacia el piso, hasta que deja de quejarse y le permite a Harry besarle la nariz._ **

**_"¿Mejor?"_ **

**_"Yo no le llamaría mejor. Hay más saliva en mi nariz de lo usual, así qué..." Louis dice, cruzando los ojos para ver su nariz._ **

**_Eventualmente terminaron comiendo. La carne está un poco más fría de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero la forma en que los ojos de Louis se cierran cuando sonríe cada vez que Harry pone una cucharada de comida en su boca lo hace sentir mejor. Así que para la siquiente hora, se alimentan uno a otro hasta que se acaba la comida, y ninguno de los dos se metió su propio tenedor en la boca. Entrelazan sus brazos para beber el costoso vino que Louis compró y sus labios y mejillas están rojas y sus ojos brillantes y azules._ **

**_"Los 'te amo's' probablemente se han agotado hoy, pero realmente, ¿Hay un momento en el que haya demasiados te amo?"_ **

**_(Y el regalo de Louis era un vibrador súper costoso que al final tenía una burbuja. Probablemente deberían tener una pared a prueba de sonido, pero los vecinos saben que eso no funcionaría, por lo menos en el caso de Harry.)_ **

La primera vez que Harry tuvo que hacerlo comer, ambos lloraron.

"Pero no puedo." Louis le dice, mirando hacia el pedazo de pollo en la cuchara como si fuera a envenenarlo, como si su garganta fuera a ponerse púrpura. Su agarre al tenedor es sumamente apretado, como si estuviera apretando lo suficiente como para absorber los nutrientes necesarios sin ingerir todas las calorías de la comida.

"¿Sería más fácil si lo hago yo?" Harry pregunta bajito,

"No lo sé, podemos intentar."

"No quiero alimentarte a la fuerza."

"Entonces no lo hagas. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana en el desayuno. En serio." Los ojos de Louis están muy abiertos, tristes. Malditos ojos de cachorrito.

"No Lou, han pasado dos días y todo lo que has comido son dos pedazos de pan."

"¡Sí! ¡Dos pedazos de pan! ¡Eso es un montón! ¡Como seis días de comida que valga la pena normalmente!" Louis argumenta. "Con mantequilla."

"Pero lo 'normal' podría matarte. Tuviste mucha suerte la vez pasada, sólo te desmayaste, pero no puedes hacer esto bebé. Pudiste haber muerto." Harry dice empáticamente y el sentimiento hace que sus ojos se llenen de agua.

"Pero no lo haré, lo prometo." Louis dice, y levanta el dedo meñique. Y así se ve lo delgado que es, tanto que Harry se pregunta cómo jodidamente no pudo darse cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado en mantener su distancia, dejando a Louis trabajar en lo que sea que fuera, tratando de amarlo un poco menos como Louis quería, que no se dio cuenta que su todo se estaba convirtiendo en nada.

Lágrimas calientes caen por sus mejillas por novena vez en las pasadas tres semanas.

"Bebé. Por favor, no llores. Voy a llorar también. Se supone que soy yo el que debe estar jodido aquí." Louis dice, y si esa es su manera de querer hacer sentir mejor a Harry, está haciendo un terrible trabajo.

"Por favor Lou, no quiero perderte." Harry ruega. Si las lágrimas tuvieran voz, sería la de Harry, asustada y rota y tan triste que parece imposible. De algún modo, Harry hace que coma la mitad del pollo que preparó. Para el tercer bocado Louis está llorando también, sus manos tiemblan tanto que Harry tiene que tomar el tenedor por él, introduciendo cada bocado y asegurándose que lo trague.

"Te amo." Louis dice, por primera vez en tres semanas, "Te amo, y lo siento mucho."

**_Dos de sus propios dedos ya estaban dentro de él cuando Louis preguntó._ **

**_"Haz, podemos –um, puedo-em. Um, puedes-" Louis tartamudea, sus cejas se fruncían conforme intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas._ **

**_"¿Qué es lo que quieres Lou?" Harry pregunta, pausando todos sus sentidos. Louis resopla en frustración, y sólo lo besa. Sucio –todo es lengua, saliva y dientes. Pero en vez de empujar a Harry hacia atrás, lo empuja hacia la cama, presiona contra la piel de Harry a lo largo de su garganta antes de que sus labios vuelvan al oído de Harry._ **

**_"Quiero que me folles." Dice, y Harry siente que su sangre hierve y se evapora justo ahí en ese momento. O está congelada. O, de hecho, tan sólo está toda en su polla._ **

**_Lucha contra ruborizarse, tomando cualquier cantidad de cordura que le quede._ **

**_"Jesús." Respira._ ** **Quiero que me folles.** **_De verdad dijo eso. Esas eran palabras de verdad que de verdad había dicho que de verdad habían salido de su boca de verdad. Harry estaba teniendo algunas dificultades... haciendo nada. Pero mierda, incluso esa vez que Louis le pidió que lo azotara no se compara con esas cuatro palabras._ **

**_Harry debió haber hecho una pausa muy larga. "¿Podemos?" Louis pregunta, empujando su labio inferior con sus dientes._ **

**_"Sí- si nosotros-mierda- sí, sí podemos." Harry asiente frenéticamente, su cerebro traquetea en su cráneo. "Quiero decir, yo nunca, uh, sabes que eres el primero, así que no se lo que estoy haciendo –um. Lubricante. Necesitamos lubricante, traeré lubricante. Lubricante." Harry balbucea. Su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y se ha olvidado que tiene dos dedos en su culo, y sólo recuerda una vez que intentó usar su mano y no pudo._ **

**_"Sí, eso. Necesitamos eso." Dice, hablando de su mano. "No estés nervioso bebé, confío en ti. Mucho."_ **

**_"¿Mucho?" Harry repite._ **

**_"Más que eso." Louis asiente con la cabeza._ **

**_"Sí, está bien. Está bien." Así que Harry saca sus dedos y limpia el exceso de lubricante en las sábanas, tratando de no quejarse por empatía._ **

**_Hace lo que normalmente Louis le hace a él, tan bien como puede recordarlo, porque a veces ya está tan cerca que no lo recuerda. La primera vez que Louis gime, es por dolor, después de que Harry desliza un segundo dedo en él._ **

**_"¿Estás bien?" Dice con preocupación es su voz._ **

**_"Sí, sólo." Louis se retuerce haciendo gestos._ **

**_"¿Duele?"_ **

**_"Sí, un poco. Comienza a sentirse mejor," Louis contesta._ **

**_"Voy a moverme ahora, ¿bien? Se sentirá mejor. No puedo creer que nunca hayas hecho esto, quiero decir, a ti mismo." Harry dice, más para distraer a Louis mientras empuja sus dedos más profundo._ **

**_"Te creo, sólo que no puedo entender cómo_ ** **–ah-** **_vas a meter tu polla completa ahí."_ **

**_Harry debe estar yendo en el camino correcto, porque puede sentir como Louis se tensa._ **

**_"Eso –eso estuvo bien. Ahora entiendo a que se debe todo el alboroto." Dice. Después de eso, Harry se encarga de mantenerlo callado, usa sus dedos para llegar más profundo y los abre y cierra cuando están adentro hasta que Louis está gimiendo, y se pone duro. Tres dedos dentro, las caderas de Louis se mesen hacia arriba y gemidos más fuertes caen de sus labios. Cuando está lo suficientemente abierto, rogando por Harry, este le pregunta cómo quiere que sea, de espalda, si quiere estar arriba, de rodillas. Louis dice que de espaldas, y Harry lo agradece._ **

**_El miembro de Louis mancha el estómago de Harry y este se agacha para conectar sus bocas. Los gemidos de Louis se pierden en la boca de Harry y su respiración atraviesa los dientes de Harry._ **

**_"¿Listo?" Harry pregunta, tomando un respiro lejos de los labios de Louis. Un beso es un sí, y mueve sus caderas lentamente hacia adelante._ **

**_La primera vez nunca es perfecta. No se tiene esa expectativa. A Harry le fue más difícil encontrar la próstata de Louis esta vez, perdiendo el control un par de veces, y al parecer Louis no disfruta tanto el ser follado como Harry lo hace. Construyo el fondo, pero su personalidad es la de estar encima. Pero dios, cuando Louis se viene en la mano de Harry y se pierde junto a él, siente como si su cabeza hubiera sido apretada y revuelta. Harry se viene dentro de Louis mientras él se retuerce por lo que acaba de pasar, tiene el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor. Se ve hermoso, etéreo, y Harry casi desea no haberse venido para poder empezar todo de nuevo,_ **

El terapeuta de Louis y su consejero les dijeron que necesitan traer de vuelta la intimidad en la relación. Francine, el terapeuta de Louis, dice que Harry necesita demostrarle a Louis que está bien estar desnudo y expuesto frente a él. Camille, su concejera, dice que necesitan volver a actuar como si estuvieran en una relación, y no sólo coexistiendo. Se besaron por primera vez en meses en su oficina, una cosa rápida y limpia que dejo a Harry con ganas de más, pero los nudillos de Louis se pusieron blancos alrededor de la silla.

Así que aquí están, Louis junto a Harry en la cama sin camisa, y Harry sin nada más que su ropa interior. Louis está pálido, su respiración es nerviosa, y Harry se pregunta, ¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? Pero aquí, justo ahora, Louis depende de él más que nunca, lo sepa él o no. Harry necesita ser fuerte.

"Tengo miedo." Louis dice. Todo instinto le dice a Harry que debe decirle que no debería tener miedo, pero Camille dice que necesitan hablar más de sus sentimientos.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" Harry pregunta. Esto pone a pensar a Louis, sus cejas se fruncen y sus dedos se detienen en su tatuaje de la cuerda en su muñeca.

"¿Estar desnudo? Porque creo que sabes que podemos no ir hasta ahí la primera vez. ¿O soy yo?¿Estás asustado de mí?" Harry indica.

"Tengo miedo de besarte." Louis contesta, con una voz pequeña y casi silenciosa. De nuevo, Harry no entiende como pudo ver convertirse a su chico, alegre y risueño en alguien oscuro y callado, y tan no Louis.

"Nos besamos ayer." Harry apunta.

"no te besé realmente. Dios –Harry estuve meses intentando alejarme de ti para que todo esto no doliera demasiado. Que no te doliera demasiado -¿Qué hubiera pasado si no sólo hubiera sido el golpe en mi cabeza y hubiera caído en coma o algo así? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Este –yo no besándote es el yo protegiéndote, no a mí." Louis dice, su voz tiembla y Harry puede ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

"No necesito que me protejas. Sólo necesito que estés conmigo." Harry le dice. Presionando sus labios formando una línea, Louis asiente.

"Ahora bésame, tonto." Harry cita, callado y tímido, pero como su voz se quiebra es prácticamente inconfundible. Camille dijo que Louis debe de iniciar el beso, y Harry sólo debe de besarlo de vuelta. Louis deja salir un pequeño sollozo que suena más como una risita, y después hay unos cálidos labios sobre los de Harry.

Eso es su único toque durante un rato, hasta que Louis abre su boca y su lengua se desliza hasta el labio superior de Harry. Cuando Harry abre la suya, es como si una ostra hubiera sido rota. Siente las manos de Louis en su espalda, usándolas para atraer más cerca a Harry. Siente la lengua de Louis en su boca y su cabello haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla. Las piernas entrelazándose haciendo que se acerquen aún más.

Después de eso, no hay nada más que trabajo de cuerpo. Louis deja que Harry bese su torso completo, le permite dejar un 'te amo' en cada centímetro de su piel, incluso lo deja trazar su tatuaje con un dedo, lo deja mirar. Esa es la mejor parte realmente, como Louis deja que lo mire. Después de un largo tiempo desbloqueándose, Louis deja que entre y es casi eufórico, como si el oxígeno de las células de su sangre hubieran sido remplazadas por helio, como si la única cosa que lo mantiene en la tierra es la boca de Harry moviéndose por sí sola.

Ambos comienzan a llorar en cierto punto. Ambos besan las lágrimas del otro, haciendo que se vayan.

Se quedan dormidos así, y en la mañana cuando Harry levanta la cabeza, tres de los dedos de Louis están imposiblemente enredados en su cabello.

**_No necesita haber más pasados felices._ **

Esto va así –han pasado dos meses desde el final del tour. Dos meses desde el 'incidente' de Louis y todos hablando de él. Y ahora están en el backstage de The Ellen Show. Milagrosamente, management decidió dejar esto fuera de un escrito, pueden decir lo que ellos quieran, hacerlo cuando ellos decidan. Sin indiscreción por supuesto ("Por favor, por el amor de dios, no les hablen de su vida sexual.")

Va desde un aplauso, hasta gritos, y el _Louis Louis Louis_ , porque esa es su primera aparición pública en dos meses. Ganó 15 kilos, y Harry está muy orgulloso de él. (¿Y qué si la meta eran 20 kilos? Quince está bien. Quince es un progreso. Quince es donde ellos están.)

Comienzan con las preguntas rutinarias, hablan del cuarto álbum, un adelanto especial de veinte segundos del nuevo single, detalles de la boda de Zayn (aparentemente los colores serán blanco, rojo y negro. Eso se ve muy Zayn y Perrie para Harry), y luego el clásico l _evanta la mano si estás soltero._

Todo pasa cuando Niall es el único que levanta la mano.

Ellen le pregunta a Louis con quién está saliendo, después de su ruptura con Eleanor. Se suponía que le preguntaría primero a Harry, todos le preguntan primero a Harry, eso es sólo como esto funciona. Habían planeado que sería Harry quien dijera todo, Louis todavía está muy asustado (pero Jesús, Harry también lo está.) El corazón de Harry late muy rápido, está seguro que puede sentir la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, su estómago da vueltas y su visión se vuelve oscura –pero después Louis entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, y sus manos ni siquiera están temblando, y así es eso.

Los gritos son ensordecedores. La pantalla detrás de ellos se enfoca en sus dedos entrelazados.

Y así es como todo pasa, con diez dedos entrelazados y un _"Él."_

*

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción de esta historia no es mía, pertenece a itwillhappendem y fue hecha con el permiso de la autora.


End file.
